legendsofthemultiuniversefandomcom-20200215-history
Khorne
Description Khorne is known by many names that are violent related the most notable being called the Blood God of Chaos. He is the most powerful of the four chaos gods having defeated the three in a battle royale with him coming out on top as the winner. Magic and Psychic powers are ineffective against him as he is immune to them. He prefers a fair fight in melee combat against the strongest of foes and disregards the weak as being less of a challenge to fight but necessary to have their blood fuel his power. The skulls of the strong are too needed to become more stronger in strength. Should his champions give him a good entertainment of a fight, he allows them to keep the defeated strong warriors skull to themselves as a trophy. Khorne exists to forever fight waging war on the galaxys creating daemons and recruiting any mortal follower he finds most notably humans and wolves. He prefers his followers to fight in close ranged combat and to die gloriously in battle to never retreat at all if ever less they suffer his wrath for doing such dishonorable acts only using ranged guns as to shoot them in the back for such treachery or end the battle swiftly with death. He despises magic, psychic powers, torture, tricksters/manipulators, cowards, being presented the skulls of weaklings. If killing weaklings draws worthy foes then Khorne can have his soldiers attack civilians to draw out the strong warriors to battle, however that is also averted because if he demands blood to spill then the civilians will be killed in the crossfire. Khorne is the embodiment of rage and bravery to which he expects for his followers who shout: "BLOOD FOR THE BLOOD GOD! SKULLS FOR THE SKULL THRONE!" as they charge into battle non-stop. He rewards his followers with even greater might of power should they succeed giving him skulls of strong warriors even more goodies await should they manage to become a champion in his favor. The Viking Alliance While Khorne is trapped within his realm waiting to be released by Eirik the Sagittarimon, he gives Eirik his minions to help in fights and the warp as a means to travel through to other universes. He needs enough monuments placed in the multi-universe by merging the warp with it to summon himself personally to escape his prison and assist Eirik and The Viking Alliance to bring a never ending battle. He reminds Eirik not to overstep his boundaries for Khorne to be someone to be commanded over for he is an ally no servant to his will. He is merely working up the scenes from the wars violence, anger, and blood shed to make himself stronger from the negative energies produced he will absorb. Category:The Viking Alliance Category:Characters that hail from the Warhammer 40k Universe Category:Strong and Skilled Warriors Category:Gods Category:Chaotic Evil Category:Immortal demons Category:Characters of inconceivable age Category:Regenerators Category:Characters with accelerated Healing Category:Martial Artists Category:Swordsmen Category:Axe Users Category:Claw Wielders Category:Characters with Bad Tempers Category:Unfettered Characters Category:Villains Category:Characters Category:One-Man Army Category:Warlords Category:Warmongers Category:Spatial Manipulators Category:Giants Category:Mass Murderers Category:Genocidal Villains Category:Omnicidal Maniacs Category:Cataclysm Category:Barbarian Category:Deities Category:Hatemongers Category:Corrupting Influence Category:Destroyers Category:Psychopath Category:Mentally Insane Villains Category:Lovecraftian Horrors Category:Complete Monsters Category:Karma Houdini Category:Nihilistic Characters Category:Homicidal Maniac Category:Dark Knights Category:Collectors of Souls Category:Scary Characters Category:The Dreaded Category:Military Characters Category:Flyers Category:Pyromaniacs Category:Wrathful Characters Category:Summoners Category:Ressurectors Category:Imprisoned character Category:Sealed Evil Category:Armored Characters Category:Non Humans Category:Honorable Villains Category:Planet Destroyers Category:Reality Warpers Category:Reality Butchers